Death To Draco
by Erin Wood
Summary: Draco has dishonoured the family name, His father is furious, Lucius wants Draco to join the death-eaters but comes face to face with Fate! PLEASE Please R&R! *FINI*
1. Chapter 1

Death To Draco  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Draco sat alone on the way home from Hogwarts. His spirits were low, he even told Crabbe and Goyle to go sit away from him. So what was his problem? He was going home, where his father waited, waited to do the unspeakable. Draco stepped off the train and onto the damp pavement off station 9 3/4. He didn't spot his father anywhere, but he did see his mother, Narcissa, running towards him. She embraced him tightly, "Oh my baby's home!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Mother, please, you're embarrassing me," said Draco, pulling away.  
  
A hurt look spread across her face, and Draco started to regret his last move. Narcissa could see the guitly look on his face, but she was the one who should be guilty. She knew the terrors her son always went through when he got back from Hogwarts. "Did you have fun this year?" asked Narcissa.  
  
"How could I with Potter and his two friends, mudblood Granger and Poor Weasley," said Draco.  
  
"Really, Draco," said Narcissa.  
  
When they arrived home, Draco asked where his father was. "He's upstairs in his office, better not bother him now dear," said Narcissa, with fear in her voice.  
  
But Lucius heard her and knew immidiately that his son was home. He marched down the stairs. "So Draco," he started, "I've heard that you caused some trouble this term".  
  
He was frowning. Draco swallowed but there was a lump in his throat. "What trouble?" Draco asked.  
  
"Well actually, You've lost every one of your Quidditch matches against Gryffindor," said Lucius, "Where's the honour in that!"  
  
"I tried father.." started Draco.  
  
"Also your grades aren't getting any better, Granger is beating you out, and I've heard from Professor Snape that you had a little incident in the corridors with Potter, turned into a ferret were you? well that is it!"  
  
"Father, I was merely trying to get Potter out of my way," said Draco.  
  
"Nonsense! a ferret! that is very very disappointing Draco!" Lucius yelled.  
  
"Lucius, please, he's only a young boy," said Narcissa.  
  
"You stay out of this!" Lucius yelled again.  
  
He slapped her hard. Draco covered his ears but he still heard the cracking noise, there was surely going to be a bruise on her arm where he struck. He ran up to his room and buried his face in his pillow, trying to avoid the yelling and screaming downstairs. -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(A/N there's the first chapter!! Yea! Please R&R!! Please!! I really want reviews, lol! well tell me how the first chapter was and review!! thanks ^^) 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
  
Lucius stormed up the stairs. He ran into Draco's room and slammed the door behind him. "Get up! now!" yelled Lucius.  
  
Draco obeyed. Lucius noticed the tears running down Draco's cheeks, and grinned, a grin of evil, taking his tears as an advantage. Draco dreaded to think of what was to come next. He was paralyzed with fear, his legs might have well been jello. A voice interupteed their thoughts. "Lucius! You've just been called to one of your meetings!" Narcissa yelled up the stairs.  
  
Lucius really wanted to punish his son, but the meeting was more important, a death-eater meeting! "You've got off easy this time, Draco, but if I ever hear of you dihonouring the family name again, it will be much worse. Take that as a pointer," said Lucius, through gritted teeth.  
  
And with that, he stormed out of the room. Draco could he him marching down the stairs, a little bit louder than usual.  
  
* * *  
  
Summer was coming to an end and it was almost time to head back to Hogwarts. Draco didn't take this as an advantage, but it was better than being at home with his father. Everyday Draco got scolded for something, the bigger, the worse the punishment. Today Draco and his father were going to Diagon Alley to search for school supplies. Why did he always go with his father, he didn't know. Why not his mother? "Draco, stop standing there pondering, and hurry up," said Lucius.  
  
Diagon Alley was packed with people, walking off in every direction. They bumped into Draco as he passed. They entered Flourish And Blotts, and picked up required books. They were just about to leave when they spotted Arthur Weasley. "Oh great! we always seem to bump into them! of all people..." thought Draco.  
  
"I see you're shopping, but why are you in a shop in the first place, I thought everything you owned was hand-me-down," said Lucius.  
  
"I make my money, it's none of your affairs!" Arthur said, in protest.  
  
Draco noticed Ron Weasley scanning through books on a nearby shelf, he walked over to him. "Why bother? you can always wish I suppose," said Draco.  
  
Ron turned, "Scram Malfoy, go suck up to your father!" he said.  
  
"Watch you mouth, Weasley, I'd rather have a father like mine than a wreck like yours," said Draco.  
  
But Draco knew that was a lie, he might've even picked Ron's father over his. Ron was just about to shoot another nasty comment but was interupted. "Draco, come along," said Lucius.  
  
"See you at Hogwarts," said Malfoy, with a cold smile.  
  
(A/N Thank you soooo much for the awesome reviews! I'm touched! I wish I could get 1000 reviews! I can't wait to write the next chapter for you guys! Please R&R! ^^) 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
  
There was smoke blowing from the Hogwarts train, making it difficult to see. Draco's mother and father were seeing him off. Narcissa kept clinging to her son, endlessly kissing him goodbye. Draco finally managed to get her to stop suffocating him with her hugs. His father didn't have any expression of his face at all and stood against the wall farthest away from them. He just nodded a cold goodbye. The train whistle blew loudly, as Draco got on the train and went to one of the back compartments, where Crabbe and Goyle were already seated. "Hi," said Draco, sitting down beside Goyle.  
  
The way there was long and boring, not much talk was going on between the three of them. Draco put his ear against the door and silenced Crabbe and Goyle. Hh heard Harry Potter and his friends talking. He opened the door. "Hello Potter, Granger, Weasley," said Draco.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" said Harry.  
  
"I was just coming in to comment on what a nice owl Weasley has," said Malfoy, holding back a laugh.  
  
Ron blushed and threw his robes over the cage. "Oh I think we're just about there, better get on my robes, see you later," said Malfoy.  
  
He cast one more grin at them and left. The sorting was boring as usual. "Oh hurry up, I'm starving," Draco thought.  
  
Finally the plates magically filled up with food. Draco eagerly grabbed for the chicken wings. After the plates were cleared Dumbledore announced that all the Quidditch players were to meet at 1:00 pm tomorrow afternoon. "Excellent, my chance to show Potter how much better I've gotten over the summer," said Draco.  
  
"But I'd better be careful, father has spies everywhere, Snape, Pansy Parkinson, and he attends the Quidditch matches," he thought.  
  
The next morning Slytherin were having a review test in herbology. This of course was with the Gryffindors. "Here's just the way to start showing father I'm honouring the family name, a test!" thought Draco.  
  
Professor Sprout handed out a piece of parchment with multiple choice answers. Draco noticed these questions were beyond his ability. He had an idea. He took a seat next to Hermione Granger and just peaked over at her answers if he wasn't sure his was right. After Herbology he was walking through the corridors to get to transfiguration class when Harry Potter banged into him and Draco dropped all of his books. "Watch where your going Potter!" he yelled, "Pick them up".  
  
"Sorry I don't pick up books for ferrets, I never did like them much," said Harry.  
  
Some students in the corridor turned and laughed as they walked. Draco blushed. "Pick them up now!" he yelled.  
  
He pointed his wand at Harry.  
  
(A/N Another chapter! yea! hope you liked it! Please R&R! ^^ Sorry this chapter is kinda a cliffhanger!) 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
  
"You're on Malfoy," said Harry, pulling out his wand too.  
  
Draco was just about to cast a spell when Professor McGonagall came walking down the hall. "Potter, Malfoy! that is not acceptable in Hogwarts!" she yelled, "Up to Dumbledore's office, now!"  
  
She grabbed them both by their arms and pulled them up the stairs to Dumbledore's office. Professor McGanagall explained everything to Dumbledore and he spoke quite firmly, "This, as you should know, will lead to a month's suspension from Hogwarts," he started, "We will sending your father to get you, Draco, and Harry, you will go home with Mrs.Weasley".  
  
Draco's father came to get Malfoy and when they got home he lectured him, of course. "Draco, I asked you and warned you to not dishonour the family name again, but what did you do?" said Lucius, "You did it again!"  
  
"Father, Potter......" Draco started.  
  
"No excuses! get up to your room, and I'll deal with you later!" yelled Lucius.  
  
* * *  
  
"I'm born again, free to destroy," said Voldemort.  
  
"Yes you are Master," said Lucius, kissing Voldemort's robes.  
  
"What becomes of your son, Lucius? is he ready?" asked Voldemort.  
  
"I will make sure of it Master," said Lucius, kissing his robes again.  
  
"Is he worthy?" asked Voldemort.  
  
"I have not yet asked, but I think he is ready, I will confront him tomorrow," said Lucius.  
  
"Excellent, but if he denies?" asked Voldemort.  
  
"He will die," said Lucius.  
  
"Very good, Lucius, a reward will come to you later," said Voldemort, "Lord Voldemort rewards his death-eaters gratefully".  
  
"Thank you, Master, you are very kind to us, I will get Draco to join us and we will become stronger than ever!" said Lucius.  
  
* * *  
  
Lucius walked up the stairs to Draco's bedroom. He entered. "Draco, it is time to discuss what will become of you," said Lucius.  
  
(A/N Hope ya like this chapter! Please R&R! ^^ next chapter coming soon!) 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:  
  
"And what will become of me?" asked Draco.  
  
"You will join me and the rest of the death-eaters. I feel you're matured enough for that," said Lucius.  
  
"I don't want to join you," said Draco.  
  
"What? And why would that be, Draco?" asked Lucius.  
  
"I don't bow down to others. Even though I like dark arts, I will not join Voldemort! never! I want to be a defence against the dark arts teacher actually," siad Draco.  
  
"I've heard enough!! My son has betrayed me, my flesh, I cannot make use of you if you do not join, you must die!" yelled Lucius.  
  
He took out his wand and pointed it directly at Draco. "Avada Kadavra!" yelled Lucius.  
  
Draco leaped behind his bed and the shot missed. "Father stop! do not do this!" Draco exclaimed.  
  
"You must die! you must die! and if a wand won't work than this will," said Lucius.  
  
His wand transformed into a Wifter. (A cutting blade that flies and tries to cut you and follows you around) He threw it and commanded it to Draco. "I'm sorry, my son, but you are a disgrace!" said Lucius.  
  
The blade came right towards Draco but he avoided it and ran over and stood in front of his father, when the blade came nearer he jumped out of the way. The Wifter tried to follow and made a turn but accidentally hit Lucius's arm. It dug in deep but the arm remained attached. Lucius let out a scream and fell to the ground, clutching his arm. Narcissa heard the scream from downstairs, but knew what was coming and didn't run to Lucius's aid. "Expellamarus!" yelled Draco.  
  
His wand let out a beam which hit the Wifter and it fell to the ground and turned back into Lucius's wand. Draco then remembered a spell that was taught to him. He picked up his father's wand that was lying on the floor, pointed it at Lucius and yelled, "Prior Incantato!"  
  
The wand did the last spell that was used, which was Avada Kadavra, and it hit Lucius. He crumpled up and lay lifelessly on the floor. Draco tired and weak, collapsed and started to cry. "I'm sorry father, but it had to come to this," he said.  
  
He put Lucius's wand in his hand. He would tell his mother he had no idea what happened. He tried to stand, but collapsed again and fell into unconciousness.  
  
(A/N Sorry I probably spelled some words wrong like expellamarus, but don't flame me for it, k? I'm happy about all the good reviews from you guys! please continue! next chapter coming soon! ^^) 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:  
  
"Draco! Draco! Wake up!" exclaimed a voice.  
  
Draco opened his eyes and saw the face was his mother's. Her face was red from crying. Draco immidiately looked over to where his father was before he fainted, but the body was gone. "What happened Draco?" asked Narcissa.  
  
"I don't know, father cast a spell on me and I fainted," Draco lied, "I thought I was dead, where is he?"  
  
Narcissa started to cry, "He's gone".  
  
"Oh," said Draco.  
  
* * *  
  
"He's a liar," said Voldemort, "He killed Lucius, now he must be destroyed".  
  
"I agree, master," said Wormtail.  
  
"Wormtail, I want you, Crabbe, and Goyle, to bring him to me," said Voldemort, "And now that I'm strong again, Bring me Harry Potter as well".  
  
"Yes Master," said Wormtail, kissing Voldemort's robes.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco couldn't stand the sound of his mother weeping anymore, and walked outside. He decided a walk in the forest would help. He entered the forest and the cool breeze blew his hair, which was quite messy because the gel came out. "Is he the one?" asked a hushed voice in the bushes.  
  
"Yes, get him," said another.  
  
Draco pulled out his wand but not in time, a figure grabbed it from him and broke it. "A wand won't help you here, anyway," said a man in a black cloak.  
  
Draco couldn't see who it was because the cloak was pulled over his face, but he did notice something. There were three of them and they were Death- eaters! "What do you want?" asked Draco.  
  
"Our master wishes to see you," said one.  
  
"Leave me alone, why does he want to see me?" asked Draco.  
  
But the figures didn't answer, one of the two biggest picked him up and hauled him over his shoulder. Draco kicked frantically and tried to get away, but to no success. He felt a giant tug and noticed they were now at a place which looked like a wobbly house. "Where would he be?" asked the one with Draco over his shoulder.  
  
"We'll just go in, Arthur Weasley should be at work with the ministry," said the smallest one.  
  
And then it hit Draco, they were at the Weasley's house!  
  
(A/N Sorry it took awhile to put up this chapter but I've been reallt busy with homework! hope you enjoyed it! please R&R! ^^) 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:  
  
Harry sat at the Weasley's old table. He felt embarrassed that maybe they thought he was a no-good child. Mrs.Weasley saw the disappointed look on Harry's face, and spoke up, "Harry, Dear, I know what the Malfoy's are like, I used to go to Hogwarts too, you know, Lucius was a bad apple," she said.  
  
Harry didn't answer, but instead he stirred his uneaten, soggy, cereal around in his bowl. Suddenly they heard a great bang outside the door. The door fell over and hit the ground hard. Three men and what looked to be another person on the back of one, stepped into the room. "We've come for Harry Potter," said one, and as he moved into the light harry noticed the robes of Wormtail.  
  
But who were the other two? They looked a lot larger than Wormtail. Harry pulled out his wand. Mrs.Weasley was too scared to speak and fainted. "Drop it! or your little friend here gets it," said Wormtail.  
  
He signaled for one of the men to drop the figure that was kicking and trying to get away. Harry noticed the blonde hair, the blue-grey eyes. "Malfoy," said Harry, "What do you want with me?"  
  
Harry dropped his wand, he saw the tears of appreciation in Draco's eyes.  
  
"Our master wishes to see you young one," said Wormtail, "Crabbe, Goyle, put a forgetful charm on her," he said, pointing to Mrs.Weasley.  
  
"Crabbe, Goyle! These who these two other burly men were," thought Harry, "But why are they taking Malfoy, he's on their side, or is he not?"  
  
"Come on Potter, you're coming with us," said Wormtail.  
  
"Never! I'll never go, never!" exclaimed Harry.  
  
"This one will be tough to deal with, but I have just the spell," said Wormtail, "Stupefy!"  
  
Harry's body was paralyzed and he fell back on the floor. Draco kicked harder than ever, trying to win back freedom, but to no prevail. A piece of material was tied around his mouth, he made humming noises and kicked again. "Better do away with this one too," said Wormtail, "Put him down".  
  
He put Draco down, but held him tightly against the floor. "Stupefy!" shouted Wormtail.  
  
And then, everything went black.  
  
(A/N sorry again, for not putting this chapter up earlier! I had a nasty and very big french essay to do! I'll try to update as soon as possible! Probably tomorrow! Please R&R! ^^ NO FLAMES PLEASE!) 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:  
  
Draco woke up, his head was pounding like someone smashed it against a wall 5 times. He looked around, wearily. He seemed to be in an unknown room. It was dark and he could barely make out where windows were boarded up. Someone or Something beside him groaned and turned to face him. It was Harry Potter. "Potter? Where are we? I can't see..." said Draco.  
  
Harry reached in his cloak for his wand, but remembered the death-eaters took it. "So you're awake," said a raspy voice.  
  
Draco and Harry started. "Did I scare you boys," it said again, "Sorry about that, Lumos!"  
  
The room lit up immidiately. Harry looked around and saw voldemort standing in a corner of the room. He could now take physical form since the triwizard tournament. Draco screamed. He backed up, but something blocked his path, Wormtail! Draco screamed again. "What do you want from me, I can see why you want Potter, but why me?" asked Draco.  
  
He sounded so frightened that, even though they were in no terms to laugh, Harry had to hold one back. Voldemort spoke, "Simple my boy," He said.  
  
He thrust a newspaper article in Draco's face. Draco picked it up and read the title out loud, "Lucius Malfoy, found dead, lying beside his young heir".  
  
Draco's eyes widened as he read the article. "I know what happened, don't play innocent, you killed him!" said Voldemort.  
  
Draco didn't speak. "Confess you stupid boy!" yelled Voldemort.  
  
"He tried to kill me, w-what was I to do?" Said Draco.  
  
Harry looked surprisingly at Draco, "I thought he loved his father, and wanted to be just like him," thought Harry.  
  
"No excuse! He was one of my most loyal death-eaters, he did a good thing, You wouldn't join us, and he didn't want you against us," said Voldemort, "Now you must be destroyed".  
  
"Don't forget about Potter, master," said Wormtail.  
  
"Oh I would never forget about that slime, I'll finish him off, he got away before, but now that he has no wand, what is he to do? I'll leave Malfoy to you," said Voldemort.  
  
"Thank you master, we will do our best to make sure he dies a very painful death, master," said Wormtail.  
  
"Wait! before, before you kill us, Let me talk to Potter, you know, say our goodbyes, alone," said Draco.  
  
Harry looked at Draco strangely, why would he want to say goodbye to one of his worst enemies? "We will not leave you alone in the room, but if you wish to talk whisper, I'll give you 5 minutes," said Voldemort.  
  
"5! don't you think it's a bit much for them," said Wormtail, with disgust.  
  
"It would be so much better if they come up with a little plan, a worthless one," said Voldemort.  
  
(A/N ^^ HI!!! Another chappie! yea! Thank you all so much for the reviews! I'm sooo happy! If you guys have any stories please tell me, so I can R&R yours!! PLease R&R!! NO FLAMES PLEASE!) 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:  
  
Harry and Draco sat as close as possible and whispered as quiet as possible also. Why? well isn't it obvious, they didn't want Voldermort catching their plan. "What is it Malfoy?" asked Harry, quietly.  
  
"I have a plan," said Draco, "Here".  
  
He handed Harry a wand. "Where did you get this? I thought they took your wand too?" asked Harry, in amazement.  
  
"I always carry a spare, and it's paid off," started Draco, "Don't think I'm doing this for your benefit, Potter".  
  
"Then why are you doing it?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well, number one, I want to save my butt, number two, I hate to admit it, but your the more experienced one with a wand, and the spell I've been taught will help you a lot," said Draco, reluctantly.  
  
"What is this spell? and what does it do?" asked Harry.  
  
They were interupted by Voldemorts raspy voice, "Two minutes left, Potter," he said.  
  
"Ok here this is it, I learned it from my father in case a fellow death- eater turned on me, mind you this was before I denied it," said Draco, "It's called the Aveeda spell, It's deadly, but I doubt it's good enough to kill Voldemort, just his supporters, you're on your own there".  
  
"Thanks," said Harry.  
  
"Well I owe you for putting your wand down to save my life before," said Draco.  
  
"Times up, boys," said Voldemort.  
  
"Wormtail, Crabbe, Goyle, take Malfoy and torture him as you please," Voldemort said.  
  
"Yes sir," said Wormtail.  
  
He was about to pull Malfoy away when Harry spoke up, "Wait, I wish Malfoy to stay, that's a fair deal, If I am defeated you take him, but if not he comes to me, and you said it'd be no problem to rid of me," he said.  
  
"Nonsense!" said Voldemort, "Take him away Wormtail!"  
  
"Actually, We do owe the boy, master, remember if he hadn't of saved my life from Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, I wouldn't be here," said Wormtail.  
  
"Wormtail? I'm surprised, you didn't want to let them talk, but you want to spare Malfoy," said Voldemort.  
  
"Spare him for now," said Wormtail, "But I owe him this little".  
  
"Very well, you may stay Malfoy," said Voldemort.  
  
Wormtail let go of Draco and he hit the gorund. It knocked the air out of him, but he was ok. "Remember....Potter," Draco gasped, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Ready to try your little plan?" asked Voldemort.  
  
The room lit up and Harry noticed it as the shrieking shack. "But why would Voldemort kill us in the shrieking shack, it's so close to Hogwarts, but then again, hardly anyone can pass, and no one comes here," Harry thought.  
  
Voldemort raised his wand, ready to attack, Harry quickly turned around, pointed his wand at Wormtail, Crabbe, and Goyle, and screamed, "AVEEDA!"  
  
(A/N Sorry for the cliffhanger but you'll really like the next chapter if you liked my story so far! Don't forget please R&R! ^^ NO FLAMES PLEASE!) 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:  
  
One by one, Wormtail, Crabbe, and Goyle, screamed in pain and crumpled to the floor. Draco gave Harry the thumb up sign. Harry now aimed his wand at Voldemort and tried the same spell, "AVEEDA!" he yelled, again.  
  
A lot of smoke appeared and then it cleared again. "You stupid boy, that silly spell won't work on me, I'm too powerful, besides, it only works on Death-Eaters," said Voldemort.  
  
Harry didn't know what to do, He didn't really know any spells that were strong enough. Wait a second, this should help a bit, "Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled.  
  
Voldemort laughed. Harry tried to pry Voldemort's wand from his hands, but Voldemort kept a firm grip. "Malfoy, what do I do now, you must know something," thought Harry.  
  
As if reading Harry's thoughts, Draco gave Harry a confused look, mixed with terror. "Oh great," thought Harry.  
  
"CRUCIO!" shouted Voldemort.  
  
That interupted Harry's thoughts, he dodged the attack just in time. "I need more time to think," thought Harry, dodging more attacks.  
  
Harry looked at Draco, Draco mouthed the words, "Rashio".  
  
Harry thought hard, It came to him, while he was in the dueling club, he learned that spell. The Rashio spell could send heavy smoke in the direction of the enemy, and block his sight for 2 minutes top. Without another thought Harry pointed his wand at Voldemort and yelled, "Rashio!"  
  
Thick clouds of smoke erupted from Harry's wand. He didn't have time to think. He heard Voldemort yell a spell from behind the smoke, "Wispi!" he yelled.  
  
The smoke started to depart slowly, Harry didn't have time to get away, but yelled to Draco, "GO MALFOY!! GO GET HELP!"  
  
Draco got up slowly, he obviously had a broken arm, due to the way it was positioned. He ran as fast as he could and made it to the enterance.Harry blocked Voldemort's path so he couldn't get to Draco. The smoke had cleared fully away by now, "Stop boy! get back here!" Voldemort rasped, "Stupefy!"  
  
Draco was just about to climb down the passage when a jolt shot through his body and he fell to the ground hard. "Malfoy!" yelled Harry.  
  
He didn't have time to go over to help him, Voldemort shot another Crucio his way. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:  
  
Harry was in deep trouble and he knew it, there was only one thing left to do. He had to cast another Rashio spell, he wouldn't have time to grab Malfoy, this would risk a lot, but it was the only way. "RASHIO!" screamed Harry, with all his might.  
  
A lot more smoke emerged this time. Harry knew what spell was coming next, he darted to the door as fast as he could. He had made it! as he slid down the tunnel he heard Voldemort scream in protest. "You stupid boy! I will get you!" he said.  
  
Harry reached the castle doors and burst in. He was just about to say the password to Dumbledore's office, when Professor Snape stopped him. "I see you have a knack for trying to get to Dumbledore, what is this about Potter? you're supposed to be suspended!" said Snape, his voice full of hatred.  
  
"I must see him immidiately! This is life or death!" said Harry.  
  
"It couldn't possibly be that urgent Potter," said Snape.  
  
"Well, if you don't let me in you're risking your student's life!" said Harry.  
  
"What are you babbling on about, what student?" asked Snape.  
  
"Malfoy! He's in trouble, you must let me in," said Harry.  
  
Snape's eyes went wide with surprise, "I don't know since when you cared about Malfoy, but very well," said Snape, reluctantly.  
  
Harry said the password and entered. Professor Dumbledore was sitting at his desk reading, what Harry guessed, the Daily Prophet. "Oh hello Harry," said Dumbledore, looking up.  
  
"Professor! Hurry! In the whompping willow, the shrieking shack! Voldemort has Malfoy!" said Harry, gasping for breath.  
  
Dumbledore didn't look as calm as usual, "Where show me, Harry," he said.  
  
Harry and Dumbledore rushed out of the office and down to the whomping willow. Dumbledore pushed the knot and up they went to the shrieking shack. Harry pulled open the door to the room he was just in 5 minutes before. "In here professor," said Harry.  
  
Harry opened the door and his eyes widened, Voldemort and Malfoy were gone!  
  
(A/N hope you like this chappie! please R&R! ^^) 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:  
  
"They were here professor, I swear, He has Malfoy," said Harry, all at once.  
  
"I know Harry, I believe you, I'll have to send a letter to the ministry, this won't go well with Lucius," said Dumbledore.  
  
Harry gulped. He picked up the torn newspaper clipping, and handed it to Dumbledore. A look of surprise and terror crossed his face. "Oh dear, Lucius and Draco gone, Narcissa won't take this easily," said Dumbledore.  
  
"It's not what you think Professor, I mean, Malfoy didn't really kill his father, His father wanted him to become a death-eater," said Harry.  
  
"Tell me more Harry," said Dumbledore, suddenly intrigued.  
  
Harry told Dumbledore the whole story of how Lucius tried to kill Draco, but Draco managed to get away. Finally when Harry was finished, Dumbledore spoke up, "I know where they are, we have no more time left to ponder, come with me Harry, back up to your dormitory, and stay there," he said.  
  
"Yes Professor, but I would like to ask, If I may, Where do you think they are?" asked Harry.  
  
"Harry, do you remember when you touched the cup and were teleported to that grave-yard? that's where they are most likely to be," said Dumbledore.  
  
* * *  
  
That night, Harry didn't sleep very well, his scar burned on his forehead, Voldemort was near. Finally when Harry did manage to get to sleep, he had horrible and realistic dreams. He saw Malfoy being totured by Voldemort, Trying to wriggle away, Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it at Malfoy, "Avada Kedavra!" he yelled.  
  
Harry woke up screaming, "No,Malfoy!"  
  
"Wha?" said a voice nearby.  
  
Harry boticed it as Ron's, "Uhh.....sorry Ron, It's just me, go back to sleep," said Harry.  
  
But before Harry could say more, Ron's snores filled the room, once more. Harry's scream didn't seem to disturb anyone else, and Harry was thankful for that.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning Harry sat at the table with Ron and Hermione, at breakfast. He lost his appetite, and every time he looked at the Slytherin table, he felt he was going to be sick. He saw Crabbe and Goyle's confused faces, and heard Pansy parkinson cry with worry. Harry hadn't told Hermione and Ron what happened yet, and was about to say something, when Snape appeared behind him. "I see Professor Dumbledore has let you back to Hogwarts," said Snape, "I wouldn't have done such an act for you".  
  
He walked away with a swish of his cloak. "What's happening Harry, why did Dumbledore let you back early, and what happened to Malfoy?" Ron demanded.  
  
(A/N Another chappie! Please R&R! ^^) 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:  
  
(A/N This is new! Yea! I dicided I liked this story so much that I added and stretched out the last chapter, I might have more to come too!! ^^ Please R&R!)  
  
"Malfoy......." said Harry, trailing off.  
  
"Well, what happened?" asked Ron.  
  
"You see, Voldemort took me and Malfoy, I escaped but he didn't, it's a long story, I'm sure Dumbledore will explain more about the details later," said Harry.  
  
"I see, well you're lucky you're back, and Malfoy is gone, we may celebrate!" Ron said, happily.  
  
"It's nothing to celebrate, Malfoy saved my life, I'll explain more later," said Harry.  
  
* * *  
  
Malfoy awoke and edged away to the farthest corner of the room. It was dark and damp. The windows were boarded up, also, in this new mysterious room. "Where am I?" Malfoy said, aloud.  
  
"You're in the Riddle's old house, the house of many deaths," said a voice.  
  
"Who's there?" asked Malfoy, cautiously.  
  
"Me...." said the raspy voice.  
  
Voldemort crept out from the shadow's. "Where's Potter?" asked Malfoy, a bit more suspiciously.  
  
A smile crossed Voldemort's face, "Potter escaped, again! But I moved locations, I doubt they'll search here," he said.  
  
"Should I kill him now master?" asked a squeaky voice behind Voldemort.  
  
Malfoy looked over to a small figure, Wormtail. "Do as you please, but don't kill him, yet," said Voldermort.  
  
"But Master, he is just an unimportant piece of scum, and scum needs to be cleaned," said Wormtail.  
  
"No, he is a betrayer, I will let him suffer for awhile," said Voldemort.  
  
"What do you want from me? you've had your pleasure, tanting me," said Malfoy.  
  
"I want your life," said Voldemort.  
  
He laughed a cold shrill laugh just then.  
  
(A/N Please R&R!!! YEA!) 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:  
  
(Hey Peeps! I decided I really liked my story and made it longer, you might wanna check out ch.13 again cause it's new too! Please R&R! ^^)  
  
"It's impossible! If my son, Cedric, didn't survive, what hope does a Malfoy have?" exclaimed Mr.Diggory.  
  
"Calm down! This search must be carried out!" screamed Cornelius Fudge.  
  
"What do we do?" said the confused voices of the ministry.  
  
"How do we protect Hogwarts from this, from You-Know-Who?" One of the female ministry members asked.  
  
"Well, Dumbledore won't let Death-Eaters come to Hogwarts after last time, We'll just have to keep it extra secure, have strict rules," said Cornelius Fudge.  
  
* * *  
  
That night Harry's scar burnt more than ever. There he lay awake, clutching his forehead and trying not to scream aloud. A few more minutes later, Harry began to have blurred vision. It got so bad a vision formed, a vision of death. He heard and saw a terrible thing:  
  
Malfoy was in a dark room, sitting in a corner. Harry saw more parts of the room and noticed that he had a dream with the same room in it. "I will torture you until you beg for life," said Wormtail to Malfoy.  
  
"No!! Stop!!" said Malfoy.  
  
Wormtail cast a spell and Malfoy went flying into the wall.  
  
Harry's eyesight returned and he sat, clutching his scar yet again, and taking deep, calming breaths. After a few minutes he shook it off and tried to concentrate on remembering where the room was.  
  
Harry pulled out a newspaper clipping from his trunk and remembered everything!  
  
* * *  
  
Malfoy sat in the dark and waited for Wormtail to strike him again with a stick. He pondered something and then it hit him, "How!! Harry killed you, I remember! How are you here?" asked Malfoy.  
  
"My lord had enough strength to save one of us and he saved me, his most loyal servant," said Wormtail.  
  
Malfoy gasped in pain from all his wounds, he was already dead, there was no one to save him. Harry had take his wand, and the other one was in possession of Voldemort. "What do I do? Help please, someone," Malfoy thought to himself.  
  
Wormtail brought the sharp stick down on Malfoy's head, and his world went white.  
  
(A/N Please R&R! ^^) 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:  
  
The next day, Harry went to talk to Dumbledore about his vision. "I'm sorry to bother you......." Harry Started.  
  
"No need to apologise, now what is it you wish to tell me Harry?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Well, I had this kind of vision last night, my scar was burning more than ever. I saw Malfoy, he was being totured to death, by Wormtail. He was in......The Riddle House," said Harry, a bit nervous that he'd sound stupid.  
  
"The riddle house......" Dumbledore muttered, "Harry coming from you this is brilliant, we never even had a thought about checking there, I will send notice to the ministry immidiately. Ten points for Gryffindor also," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Thank you sir," said Harry.  
  
"No, thank you, Harry," said Dumbledore.  
  
Harry gathered his books and left for Herbology.  
  
* * *  
  
The ministry was searching around the forbidden forest for any clues to where as Voldemort may have been. "Look!" said a ministry member.  
  
Everyone looked up to where he was pointing and saw an owl flying towards them. It dropped a letter to Conelius Fudge. He opened it curiously and read the letter. "It's from Dumbledore, he says we should check The Riddle House, and to be prepared, it's a good chance you-know-who is there," said Cornelius.  
  
"Right then, if there is any hope left, let us go!" said Mr.Diggory.  
  
The ministry left Hogwarts grounds and avaparated in the Riddle house. "Be careful, who knows what awaits us here," said Cornelius.  
  
He took out his wand and said, "Lumos!"  
  
A light filled an empty dusty room. They slowly creeped up the stairs to the sitting room and opened the door. Most of the ministry members screamed and gasped, but Cornelius held his wand tightly, prepared for the worst.  
  
(A/N This is really short but I have a lot of stories to update and the next chapter might be the last one! So please R&R!! ^^ Please.........) 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:  
  
The ministry sheilded their eyes from the horrible sight, there was Voldemort and Wormtail, standing beside a most likely dead, Draco Malfoy. "We have guests Wormtail," said Voldemort.  
  
"What are you scums doing here?" said Wormtail.  
  
"Now now, Wormtail, where are your manners?" said Voldemort.  
  
"Your days are done, you are still weak, and who do you look to? Wormtail, we'll have him down in an instant," said Cornelius.  
  
All the ministry members now pulled out their wands and pointed them straight at Wormtail. "What have you done to him?" asked Cornelius, pointing to Draco.  
  
Wormtail smiled but didn't answer. "You asked for it! Expelliarmus!" shouted Cornelius.  
  
Wormtail flew across the room and hit the wall hard, knocking him unconcious. A look of fear crossed Voldeomorts face. Just then, Cornelius's Lumos went out and everything was dark. "Lumos!" said Cornelius.  
  
But a surprise awaited the ministry, Voldemort was gone. "He must have disapparated," said Mr.Diggory.  
  
"Most likely, he's weak right now, but no doubt he'll gather up a new group of Death-Eaters soon," said Cornelius, "And as for Wormtail, death will be in order, since he escaped Azkaban once already".  
  
Two members grabbed Wormtail, and another two took Draco.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco woke up in the hospital wing the next day, happy to be alive but very sore. He was able to walk and went down to the great hall, where he heard Dumbledore explain what happened. Malfoy saw Harry talking to friends nearby and pulled him aside. "There will be no more talk of this, don't take this as a beginning of a friendship, Potter. I didn't help you, you didn't help me," Draco said.  
  
Harry just smiled as Malfoy walked away, but he knew that Voldemort wasn't defeated yet, he was still out there, searching for new servants.  
  
(A/N FINISHED!! Please R&R ^^) 


End file.
